Breathe me
by mieudiary
Summary: Everyone has their own stories, they made their choices and became what they meant to be. Just one night, same train, a slip meeting, a brief moment of making up the risky decision was enough to bring Arthur and Gilbert far than they could ever expect. (EngPru. Rating might go up during progress.)
1. So are you getting in or not?

Aaaahh this would be the first time in forever I ever try to write a series. I'm not a native so please excuse my weird drama.

Inspired from a RP I had long time ago, I barely made out the details so I just yolo all the way, enjoy!

* * *

The street light flashing repeatedly through the train's window, reflected on the ear piercing of the blonde. Arthur feeling anxious to stay still, his eyes couldn't help but drowsy. It's almost in the middle of the night, not many passengers on the train right now, the British made himself bold out with leather suit and hard boots, the luggage under is his seat and a leather guitar shape bag on his left side. No one would care if a rebellious looking individual like Arthur passed out on the seats, but the man's dignity wouldn't allow himself that pleasure. He sighed and leaned back against the seat, stared pointlessly at the station board.

There was none of those destinations called out for him, he didn't have a place to come back either. The echoes from the heated argument between him and his brothers were still lingering in his mind, although he could barely make out what they actually shouted about, mostly because he was so fed up with their bullshits. A slammed door together with everything he had prepared in the luggage, was the cut off of the conversation. And now he found himself on the unknown train, letting whatever comes will come.

Arthur didn't realize he was blacked out during the moment, to the dreamland it seemed soft, warm and easy to breath, unlike the hell hole he's left way behind. There was nice scent, made him would want to never wake up.

But he did, due to something leaned against him.

At first Arthur tried to ignore but the heavy weight dropping on one side of his shoulder more and more, made him grunted. It started poking, tickling slightly against his neck made Arthur's face furrowed and he snapped up.

"Ugh…what the-"

For a moment he stopped his cursing because he thought that white hair was from an elder, but after squinted his sleepy eyes to make it's actually an albinism young man, probably around his age, was dropping his eyelids close.

Apparently Arthur nodded off for a while and didn't notice the next station had brought a passenger that sat next to him. The man rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, seemed to be soundly asleep. On his arms were holding a small bouquet which the blonde assumed the nice scent was from. Of course who wouldn't sniff a stranger to confirm such thing, nope. Half because of being disturbed from his own dream, another is because he was still pissed from the last argument that Arthur seemed to let himself pour his anger on the stranger.

Who the hell did he think he is that to sleep on the other like that? The blonde frowned and stared at the sleeping man as if his glare could kill, which, of course, the albino had absolute no idea.

On the while of staring, Arthur registered how long the man's eyelashes were as they were as white as his hair. He could almost hear the other's steady breath from the slight parted blossom lips, which bolded up from the ivory skin, somehow it made his nerves stilled. Arthur blinked and went embarrassed as realized he had been staring for too long, his head shook away from the thoughts. What the hell he was thinking?! In fact if he was in so discomfort, he should wake this guy up right now!

Yea, he should. Despite of the angry thought, Arthur only managed to poke the pale cheek timidly as if it would hurt him. He flinched slightly when earned the albino's tiny whine. His lips pursed thin and repeated the poking until the stranger eventually gave up with another grunt and slowly opened his eyes. Those red ores disappeared and reappeared under the white eyelashes, and they shifted to look at Arthur in surprise.

"…Huh?" the starlight haired man blinked again and lifted his head away from the comfy shoulder, his voice was croakier than Arthur expected. "Ah crap, I fell asleep…" He grunted, checked if the bouquet in his hand was still intact while he brushed his eye slightly.

Arthur couldn't read why the other later glanced at him and tugged a smirk, yet it surely got him irritated. His brows knitted together, making a displeased face that the bouquet guy couldn't miss. However, the male showed no hesitation with his wide smirk.

" What's it? Cannot get enough with my awesome face?" He then laughed a weird sound, made the blonde flustered and frowned even more.

With a short sigh, Arthur kept his calm image and shot a glare to the other, his arms crossed. " Why would I?"

" You have been staring at my face for a while now."

" Well, don't you think there might chance you have drool on your face?" Arthur blurted.

It satisfied him so much to see the pale man flinched and raised the back of the hand to his mouth. His eyes narrowed when caught a curve on Arthur's lips corner. Knowing himself got caught in the punk's trick, he snorted lightly and proceed to… wipe his hand on Arthur's leather jacket.

Snapped eyes wide open, Arthur let out a loud curse and jolted backward, caused the other to burst out in an amusing laughter. "What the bloody hell!? This was bloody expensive! How dare you?!" The man's angry scream only made the other to laugh harder if it was not for the train's announcement of the station they'd stop next.

The albino snickered and stood up to drag the luggage out beneath his seat " Well then, this is my stop. Bye bye, Eyebrows." He batted a wink at Arthur and turned his heel.

What did he just call-How dare he?! Arthur grimaced furiously and quickly snatched his own stuffs, chased after the man without any thoughts about it. Well, not like he had decided where the station he should take off anyways.

Arthur ran out of the entrance to catch the sight of that stranger heading to the street "Hey you!"

The man paused and looked back, raised an eyebrow quizzically. Arthur was kind of frozen at that stage, what was he supposed to say? He just ran after him without thinking much. And now he was loss of words at how childish he was to be pissed off on something so small.

"You—don't think I would let it slide that easily, do you?" He grumbled, subtly bit the dried bottom lip in nervous. Now he sounded like a bloody thug, his appearance wouldn't help either, just about great.

The other made a very confused face while staring at the young blond man, but Arthur could tell his vermilion eyes were scanning all over. After a moment to jump into conclusion, the albino tugged a smirk, oh how Arthur wanted to slap that smirk out of his face, and said.

" You're not running away from home, are you, kiddo?"

Like a knife cut, Arthur's face paled quickly, how did he know? Well, damn, of course he could guess it out due to the huge luggage Arthur brought along and being all pissy like a teenage twat. But his face soon filled with angry red from being called 'kiddo' by someone didn't look any older than him. "What would that have anything to do with you? And I'm no child so shut your yap!"

"Ja, ja, whatever. So are you getting in or not?"

"I- What?" Arthur blinked and realized the pale guy had called a taxi over while he was outraging, yet he couldn't catch a glimpse of what he meant with the question.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" The other seemed to read his thoughts, shrugged casually after put luggage in the taxi's trunk. " I can let you stay for a night, only if you want."

The punk frowned slightly but he went hesitant to consider about the offer. After all they were totally strangers and the suggestion came out of blue, to be honest, it's too good to be true. Night had already fallen and he was lost from home, alone in this huge city. A door slammed sound awakened Arthur from his lost thought, seeing the other already in the car freaked his nerves as he hurried run toward it.

"W-Wait!"

Thrown his stuffs inside, he quickly seated himself next to the new acquaintance on the back seat. When the taxi started the engine, he knew he couldn't go back anymore.

"So what's your name?" The other looked at him, the bouquet sat neatly on his lap.

He's silent for a second.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Well then, the awesome me is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you, Arthur." Gilbert grinned.

Once again the lights flashed through the window one by one, piercing through the shadow inside the car. But this time, Arthur didn't find himself alone anymore.


	2. And you have this look of a lost puppy

**GAAAHHH I didn't expect to receive reviews that fast tbh ( Q u Q)/ Thank you so much for supporting me and I appreciate your words a lot. Now I checked again there was a lot of typos and grammar fail the first chapter so I tried to be more careful this time.**

 **I thought 1k5 words is a lot but nope, it so short when displayed on here Σ(｀フ´；)))**

* * *

In his younger days, he hadn't contact with any of his brothers for ages.

His mother said they all moved out, went to different countries chasing after their dreams. Until their parents passed away from an accident. That's probably the only day he saw all of them gathered together to decide who Arthur will move to live in with. Everyone covered in a heavy black colour, Arthur sat in front of them, tiny and scared and alone. Being the eldest, Allistor agreed to take care of him. Too young and too distant from his relatives, Arthur agreed with the flow. After that day, he had never seen the other brothers ever again, he was still a middle school then.

The alcohol scent mixed with cigarette smoke was filled the house, it made his stomach felt sick right on the first impression. His brother was always a drunkard, a loud mouth in fact, there was never a quiet evening ever since Arthur reached high school. Ear piercings, tattoo, leather clothes, smoking, he started changing himself. His brother looked at him with half an eye and he couldn't care less. He even talked back in their argument and it got Allistor even more furious, somehow he felt strangely satisfied when he was able to defend himself, to pierce back at his own brother.

The argument started getting rougher, the noise got noisier and noisier, and eventually he broke. No perfect timing than after the high school graduation, tugged everything Arthur could possibly need in the luggage and leave the house behind.

o0o0o0o0o

Arthur is going to regret this. Oh God, he will really really really regret this.

First life lesson, don't talk with stranger, check. Don't follow stranger, check. Don't eat anything a stranger gave you, check.

Oh my God, he is so screwed! But the damn chocolate bar was tasty and he was so hungry. Besides, the guy sitting next to him had offered it with his nice jerky smile, said he had a bunch for the road, it's hard to reject such convenient thing. Gilbert laughed hard when seeing the Brit checked the chocolate extremely careful before putting it in his mouth, earned the blond's flustered face. On the other note, Gil had one for himself as if to assure the candy's safety, Arthur could only feel a little bad for doubting the man.

"Where are we going?" Arthur questioned.

Gilbert glanced outside the window "Somewhere we can rest for the night."

"…It's not a motel or some sort, is it? Because I'm not that easy type."

The albino widened eyes and stared at the blond with such a horrified expression (why this guy had to irritate him so much?). After the words sink in, Gilbert had a huge laughing fit, hugging his stomach and Arthur could swear he saw tear cornered Gil's eyes. Having another two or three laughing chains, Gilbert finally gathered all his breath into the lungs and blurted.

"Oh, I'm not saying you're not attractive. But nein." He paused awhile and shook his head in cackling " Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, oh nein, nein nein nein,." And that Gil's laughter continued. Could not say he didn't feel relief, but somehow Arthur felt his pride got hurt, badly.

"Well, it's not a hotel…" Finally the German guy spoke, coughed breathlessly after all the laughs he had. " …but it's not exactly my house either."

By then, Arthur glanced over the bouquet on Gilbert's lap, he wondered if it was for his girlfriend. Gilbert was having his luggage with him as if he was on the move as well, it would make senses if he is going to move in with his lover. Well, it's not his business anyways, rather than that…

"So… why did you help me?" Fumbled the chocolate wrap in hands, he asked. "How could you trust me so easily?"

Gilbert gave it a thought "Well, it's not like you could do anything to the awesome me anyways. Unless you are a candy mugger, of course, please spare me." Arthur squinted his eyes at that.

Everything happened so quickly and so strange. There was random chat between them, most of them were they made fun of each other, but Gilbert didn't ask him anything. Not age, not occupation, not about family nor why he ran away. He was truly grateful for it though, it would be the last thing he wanted to talk about right now.

The albino looked at him, he could see the white smirk under the dim light as the taxi slowly stopped.

" And you have this look of a lost puppy."

Paid the bill, Gilbert opened the car door to get off, left Arthur behind dumbfounded. Needless to say, the British winced in annoyance and grabbed his stuff out as well. The place they stopped at was a creamy colour house, it had an old look, but the structure was modern styled. Yet so, strangely, it didn't strike Arthur as a house anyone was living in it currently. Dark windows, withered veins lingered on the front gate and when Gilbert pushed it, the creak sound was rusty and eerie. This house had been lacking of a caring hand for a very long time.

Arthur coughed at all the dust gathered when they opened the door to get inside, the old smell of wooden floor is unmistakable. After a blink to adjust with the light Gil switched on, Arthur's eyes widened at the view, there was nothing, literally, nothing in the room. The remarkable size hinted him as a living room with a huge empty space filled with dust, some trash papers and air. What is going here? And, why Gilbert was so calm about it? It looked like the house was robbed or something!?

The albino casually rolled his luggage, scanned around as to memorize the way to different rooms. The living room was connected to the kitchen area, there were study room and bathroom next to the stairs to the basement. He reached to the bedroom, a bit different from the other rooms, there was a queen sized bed in center. He got informed of this by the movers, they had promised him to leave the bed behind so he could stay over whenever he wanted. Everything was still the same in Gilbert's memories, just that the familiar furniture wasn't there anymore. He glanced nonchalantly, his hand slightly gripped on the small bouquet.

Someone wasn't here anymore.

"BEILSCHMIDT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HOUSE?!"

The albino jolted up as turned back, stared confusingly at the British who ran all the way into the bedroom with a panic expression. Arthur waved his hands in a motion and pointed out the hallway.

"Why is there nothing here?! What the bloody hell is going?! Did your house get broken in or something?! Oh crap, even the bedroom! I will call the police!"

Gilbert had to try so hard to hold back his laughter or his lungs couldn't bear anymore of Arthur's words. Why does this lost puppy amuse him so much?

" Nein, man." He chuckled, stopped Arthur before he could dial the emergency numbers. "I told you already, it wasn't my house… Well, starting from now it is though. It was once belonged to …my teacher "

Gilbert sighed, continued "I used to be here when I was a little boy. However, he has passed away two months ago and I was in charge to inherit it. Sorry for didn't say anything though, I was too busy losing in thoughts."

Arthur blinked and looked at the silver hair man speechless, to be secretly admitted, his heart almost dropped when saw the vacant scene. He had gotten used to the ugly mess his brother made, trashes, whiskey bottle and ashes of cigarettes. It was disgusting, but it signified his brother's existence. It always reminded him day after day that he was living with someone, with his wanker brother.

But ever since they stepped through this house, there was nothing, like an emptiness void swallowed them in.

Watching Gilbert stood in the middle of the dark room, his starlight hair celestially glowed under the moonlight, the vermilion eyes dimmed with sadness gazing on the blue bouquet on his hands. Now that he noticed, the colour of those flowers weren't bright or vivid, it was meant to be a sincere meaning right from the beginning.

So lonely, he thought.

If Gilbert wasn't here, how much more loneliness would he possibly feel?

If he wasn't here, how would the albino feel right now?

Gilbert let out a short sigh and chuckled to lessen the heaven air " It's getting late, you can take the bed for today. My stuff haven't got delivered yet so I don't have the sleeping bag with me."

Arthur nodded and watched Gil left the room, from where he stood, he could see the man searched the kitchen cupboard to find vase or some sort. With a tall glass as a solution, Gilbert proceeded to fill it with water and put the bouquet in. You are supposed to get rid of the wrapper first, you idiot git!

"Beilschmidt!"

That must be one kind of a day that Gilbert's name kept being called and he jumped every single times. Arthur , though was the one beat to it, was again lost at words. He stood by the bedroom's entrance, flustered and struggled to express his meaning.

"I-I know that this house meant a lot to you and I'm sorry for being rude for thinking it got robbed. And…" The punk pursed his lips into a thin line " I'm going to bug you for days, idiot! You're the one dragged me here after all so don't mind me act freely, now regret is too late already. Who told you to trust a stranger anyway, hah, wanker!"

With that, the blond disappeared from Gilbert's sight just for a second later, he rushed back to nag Gil to unwrapping the bouquet and hid away again. A loud thud sound like someone flopped on the bed came after, little did Arthur know, the albino couldn't help but having a genuine smile on his lips that moment.


	3. Man, you forgot the umbrella

**[[Thank you so much for the review ;; u ;; )it really helped my confident a lot as I rarely write since my grammars suck, but I will improve it.**

 **I suppose some people had figured out who Gil's teacher is (6 w 6)b ]]**

* * *

Arthur had learned a few things about Gilbert after that fateful night.

The guy was a German albino or Prussian, which he later proudly reclaimed. He is the type of cheerful and laid-back person, with a significant laugh that was very annoying.

There was one more thing he learnt that the albino was a coffee guy.

The next morning, he woke up to the rain pouring hard against the window and a thick scent of coffee lingering in the air.

Gilbert couldn't be seen in sight, but he could hear the thick accent voice from the outside of the room, seemed like he was on phone with someone. Arthur also noticed the blanket and pillow on the floor was neatly fondled, yet Gilbert's luggage was opened wide with scattered various things, assumed he was in the middle of searching for something.

Making his way quietly to the bathroom, Arthur could barely catch some of Gil's conversation with the phone, not that he wanted to eavesdrop or anything.

"You really cannot do anything about it?" The albino urged " I need it, Tony. Ja, I know, oh c'mon man, it's just a rain!"

Arthur could imagine Gilbert was throwing his arm up in frustration right now. Brushing his teeth, he glanced over the window, it was all blurry with rain drops and the wind hitting against the glass , probably there is going to be a big storm today. He wasn't very surprised though, rainy day is an usual thing in England.

After finishing cleaning up, he went to the kitchen just so he could catch the albino was talking on the phone while sitting on the counter, a mug of coffee on his hand.

"Aww man, Tonyyyy!" Gil retorted to the phone, despite the pouty tone, he wore a troubled expression on his face, oblivious of Arthur was coming close. With a dry wheeze, Gilbert swallowed a gulp from his mug " Ja, alright, gotcha... Ja, the awesome me will manage somehow… Pfft-I know! Shut up and go beat a tomato or something!"

The pale man laughed and hung up his phone, eventually noticed Arthur had been there since ever, putting the sandwich into the toaster.

"Guten Morgen, Eyebrows!" He smirked, brought the coffee mug to his lips again. "Have a nice sleep?"

The British winced intensely in respond "Good morning and don't call me that, wanker."

The only boiler in the house was filled with that black bitter liquid, Arthur grimaced, just right about when he needed a warm cup of tea for the rainy day. Hah, joke, tea for everyday. At least he and his brother have the same taste, there used to be never lacked of tea back in the house. He should buy some tomorrow, when the rain fewer than today.

" You seem troubled." Arthur meant the phone conversation Gilbert had, poured himself a mug full of caffeine meanwhile.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit, naughty Arthur~" The Prussian joked, earned a shrug from the other.

"Pardon me for listening from someone couldn't keep his voice down in the morning."

"Oh, there will be certain places you wouldn't want the awesome me to keep my voice down."

Arthur almost choked on his hot coffee.

"Well, the one in charge of delivering my stuff couldn't come today. It's storming, bullshit." The albino grunted as glared out the window.

"That Tony guy?" Reminded him of a certain loud American with an illusion of alien named Tony, you always tend to name something random Tony, or Steve. "Here in England it's rain all the time any day, you'll never know." Arthur shrugged in retorting.

"Whatever, ja, I knew Antonio for long, he had his truck so he'd done me a favor to bring my things over first. I just arrived last night." That explained why Gilbert carried such a huge luggage on the train. " It shouldn't be such a problem, but I carelessly put something important in that package, so … and Antonio said he couldn't beat it with this storm."

Arthur stayed quiet while listening; he had given up drinking the black material already. " You really need it right now?"

" …Yea, sort of." Gilbert scratched his neck slightly, certainly couldn't stay still in anxious.

"Where does that guy live?"

The albino blinked in confusion but before he could ask, Arthur already demanded that he write down it down. Assumed it wouldn't do any harm anyway, Gilbert took a paper and wrote down Antonio's address.

" What are you trying to do?" The albino carefully asked, reluctant to give the piece of paper away.

" I'm going to get your stuff, what else, idiot." Arthur snatched it and headed to the door quickly. "Food better be ready once I got back!"

"Huh? What the-Wait!"

Gil ran after right away but couldn't catch the British as he'd already gone to the street. Stood by the open door as watching the figure fading into the rain, he puffed his cheeks "… Man, you forgot the umbrella."

-0-0-0-0-

The destination wasn't very far away, only a train station apart, but with this rainy weather, Arthur understood why driving would be pretty dangerous. But to him is a different story, born and grew up in this city, this is just like an easy game to the street boy like him.

Standing within the train as shivering slightly in the drenched clothes, Arthur would have thought of buying an umbrella but it was too late once he'd stepped out of the house. Besides, money is short and no job yet, he would need to save up for now.

Rushing through the heavy rain and managed to come to the address, he pondered fist on the wooden door before remembered there was something called doorbell. Rang it multiple times, the moist cold grew him impatient, door opened way too slow as he grunted and tapped his foot repeatedly.

The person who welcomed Arthur was a brunet with tanned skin and bright green eyes. His goofy smile died off the moment he saw the annoyed Arthur, raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Good morning?"

"I came on the behalf of Beilschmidt.", Arthur said.

Only to see more confusion to the man.

"Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt." The British awkwardly corrected and added " We are… friends."

Like the light bulb shined on top of his head, the brunet exclaimed to his behind "Oh! Antonio, it's your guest!"

Arthur's eyes widened when saw another dark brown hair man popped out in the background; they almost looked the same, except the one who opened the door has a mole under his left eyes and his hair was tied into a ponytail.

Leaving Arthur with Antonio, the guy hummed and skipped back into the house. Antonio shot a friendly grin to the blond, oblivious of his soaking wet state " Hola? What can I help you with?"

"You see, I come to pick Gilbert's stuff up." He explained, wiped his wet nose slightly as it was running from the cold. "He said you're having something important of his so he would like to have it back."

He didn't mean to make it sounded rude nor making like as if Antonio didn't want to return the stuff back, but seemed like the Spanish man got a bit of offended as his mouth's corner twitching.

"Oh I know." The tanned man tilted head slightly. "But who are you?"

"Well, I am Gilbert's frien-"

"How can I believe you?" The other interrupted Arthur rudely.

"…Pardon me?" The Brit grimaced quizzically.

"Gil only arrived last night and he never had been in this country for years. There is no way someone like you can be his friend without my knowing." Antonio glared in respond, stated bluntly. "How can I know this wasn't a scam?"

Arthur could only bite his bottom lip, what the man said was sadly true. He presumed Gilbert was his friend for his own convenience; there was no doubt for the Prussian only took him in for a pure pity, but right now Arthur's intention was for good. Besides, the way Antonio stated it annoyed him a bit, as if Gil's life and choices of friends have to be through this man's will in the first place.

He huffed and tugged a smug smirk. "Oh really? How well do you actually know about him anyways?"

Antonio frowned, his eyes became darker in irritation "We've known each other since childhood, who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"Arthur Kirkland, well so you should start remembering it. I will stay with Beilschmidt for /quite/ a long time from now on." Arthur smirked and handed over with demanding tone "Now, give me his stuff, if you pretty please."

"¿Qué?" Antonio's eyes became colder but it got no way to stagger Arthur, the Brit found it was nothing but just a tickle to be compared with Allistor's deadly glare.

"Gilbert's stuff. Now." He combed his wet hair slightly and crossed his arms, giving a nonchalant look. "If you want, you can call Gilbert to confirm. Please waste us no more time, it's storming today and the meal will grow cold."

The face that Antonio made was so priceless, Arthur amused himself. The brunet threw him a cautious look and took out his phone, dialed Gil's numbers. The Spanish man changed his tone into a cheery one as soon as Gilbert picked up the call, couldn't believe this goofy tone was from the same person glaring at the Brit before. Arthur could barely make out of what the two talking about, Gilbert's voice sounded different through the phone. There were many things Antonio asked about but the Prussian seemed to be refusing to give a straight answer.

Eventually, the brunet had given up; he hung up the phone and turned to Arthur sharply. A smile could be seen on the tanned man's face but it contained none of friendliness, Antonio left out a huff and turned away, leaving Arthur by the door. Before the British could shoot a complaint, he saw Antonio came back with a bag on his hand.

"I will bring the rest tomorrow, after the storm passed." He threw the bag into Arthur's chest roughly, made the blond stumbled a bit while catching it. "This is what Gilbert asked for, you better not letting it wet. So, _adiós_!"

Arthur's eyes widened in shock when Antonio smiled and slammed the door into his face. Oh well, whatever, he got what he came for. Took off his jacket and carefully wrapped it around the bag to keep it from being wet, Arthur quickly ran all the way back through the stormy weather, cursed that he would never meet that Spanish man ever again.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Although have expected it, Gilbert still couldn't help his surprised expression when seeing Arthur, drenched like a swimming rat, carried the leather-wrapped bag on his arms, stepping through the entrance.

"There you go." Arthur snorted, pushed the bag onto Gil's chest.

The albino seemed taken back, held the bag in arm while the other hand quickly unzip it without hesitant. Arthur certainly got interested in what could be so important to the Prussian, to which Gilbert pulled out was something soft, fluffy and…yellow.

It was a bird-shaped stuffed pillow.

It was

A

goddamn

pillow.

After running all those miles and rain poured so harsh that his eyes hurt from it, and that Spanish wanker, everything that he endured this morning, all was just for a yellow bird pillow?!

Arthur's brows brought together, but it quickly dropped down as soon as he saw Gilbert's smile. The albino looked at the birdy thing like it was his most precious thing in the world, and the smile he has was, strangely, _endearing._

"…I can't believe you went that far for me."

Gilbert muffled a laugh and threw a towel, which he prepared before hand, on Arthur's head. Ruffled the messy blond hair even messier, earned Arthur grunted in respond.

" Go take a bath before you caught yourself a cold. The lunch is ready." Gil smiled gently, Arthur swore it didn't make his heart skip a beat in his mind, yet cannot denied that himself wanted to see more of that smile.

"I'm fine." He mumbled in embarrassment and began walking away.

"Hey."

Arthur blinked and turned to the albino again.

Holding the bird pillow warmly on his arms, Gilbert grinned. "…Thank you, Arthur."

His eyebrows knitted as if he was angry, Arthur turned away immediately without replying, yet a tint shade of red lingered on the back of his ears.


	4. It's fine as it is

The bed was supposed to be used in turn because there is only one bed in the house. Thus, it would be Arthur's turn to sleep on the floor and handed the bed to Gilbert.

But, unfortunately or not, Arthur fell sick that night, when the rain got to him. Earned him the favour to sleep on the bed again.

He cursed a certain albino who didn't let him take the damn cigarette after the bath. Despite Gilbert had an arrogant look, he was strongly against this smoking thing.

"If you want to live here, then no smoke, of any kind. Got it?" Gilbert bossed after he threw Arthur's cigarette into the sink.

Of course that shut Arthur's yap immediately, he still needed a place to stay. He was in debt with the Prussian guy, but that doesn't mean he won't be bitter. On the side note, Gil also banned him from cooking after he completely forgot about the toast and let it burnt. The blond proceeded to try to make up by smoked the lunch as well.

"It's because of the fever." Arthur protested, mumbled to himself and the pillow.

Gilbert got himself handful afterward. He ran back and forth to take care of Arthur's fever, answer phone calls and do house chores. The house was full of dust and Gil wouldn't have any of it, if not too enthusiastic to clean it all up. He'd saying something like it won't be healthy to live like that. Watching the man from the bed, Arthur couldn't help, but chuckled at his getup. Sometimes, Gilbert noticed it and purposely made Arthur laughed even harder that he could even feel dizzy from it.

Later that day, Antonio came over to delivery the rest of Gil's stuff. So much to the blond's swear not to see this Spanish guy ever again just about yesterday.

Antonio popped his head at the bedroom's entrance, peaked at Arthur,who was lying sick.

"I heard you're having a rough fever, Arthur~" He grinned. Arthur doubted it was genuine.

He responded with a grunt and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a rain of tomatoes poured on his face. Holding the now emptied box, the Spanish man looked so satisfied with Arthur's shocked reaction. " …Tomatoes?!"

" Antonio gave us a truck of tomatoes! Isn't that just awesome!?" Gilbert yelled from the outside, excited from all the tomato boxes he got.

"…A truck of tomatoes?!" The imagining sight in Arthur's mind was terrifying. "What the bloody hell are we going to do with a truck of tomatoes?"

The Spanish guy laughed cheerfully " Oh silly Arthur, don't you know we can do a lot of things with tomato like soup, beef stew, and…", and before Antonio could start counting on his fingers, he quickly dodged the red fruit that aimed for his face.

The tomato war has triggered, them two threw the fruits everywhere and eventually ended up in handling by hand to hand as they wrestled against each other. Arthur, despite being sick, wasn't gentleman at all. Antonio swore that his skin was scratched like it could bleed, in the other hand was tugging on the blond hair roughly.

Before the two of them could make any more mess than it already was, Gilbert came in and grabbed them apart, drilled fist into Antonio's head. Cleaning duty came after that as a punishment, but Arthur was allowed skip for being the sick one. No need to say he enjoyed seeing the enemy got scolded so much. Now he knew their hatred feelings are mutual.

Antonio left as soon as finished the cleaning, claimed he still had businesses to take care of. Gilbert can finally rest from running around, he decided to go out and bought some meats, although for sure their meals will be full of tomatoes for days.

Finally some peaceful moments, Arthur could let himself ease to sleep. After all he was one wanted to get well the most, he owed Gilbert's favour too much already.

In the feverish dream, Arthur felt Gil's cold hand gently placed on his forehead, wiped away the sweats with a cold and wet handkerchief. Sometimes he would open his eyes and peaked through the blurry vision to see the albino sat within a circle of papers on the floor, the bird pillow in his lap, with a somewhat serious look on his face.

"Huh? Ah, did I wake you up?" Gilbert turned over when heard Arthur shifted in the blanket, merely whispered.

It's already dark outside.

"No, not really…what are you doing?" Arthur replied, felt he got a bit better than in the morning.

"Just piling up with the paperwork, you know, credit card, house's insurance and taxes, blah blah."

"It's boring." The Prussian man added with a yawn as stretched his arms.

"You sounded like an adult."

"Ew."

Arthur chuckled at his childish tone.

"How old are you actually?"

"Twenty."

"…Twenty?!" The Brit almost snapped up from the bed. "We're same age?!"

The albino paused his pen and cocked an eyebrow to the other. "What did you even expect?"

"Well , I don't know, you are in a country one ocean away from home? You owned a house alone? I thought you're much older than that." If not the white hair gave away that feeling as well. But, man, having your own house at this age, that's something even if it was from inheritance.

" I'm just that awesome." Gilbert snickered. He turned away, suppressed a cough in his throat. "Hm, but that means, shouldn't you be in college now? " Obviously Gil meant about the reason why Arthur ran away from home.

Arthur went silence. The other didn't seem to bother pressing on, the sound of his pen continued echoing in the room.

Gilbert coughed. "It's getting cold, you should tug yourself in properly." As said, he stood up to get to the kitchen, dragged the pillow along. Arthur followed eyes on the man. He was aware sleeping on the floor wouldn't be so warm, plus, Gil constantly took care of him, the cold bug would affect the other sooner or later.

He stared up the ceiling awhile, before ticked his tongue and got off the bed.

The albino didn't mind flicking the kitchen's light on, swallowed a glassful of water and he breathed hard. Truthfully, he had been pushing himself today, to take care of Arthur and the house at the same time. He didn't want to give space for his mind to scatter in trivial thoughts. The Prussian sighed, placed the empty glass aside and reached for his beloved Gilbird pillow on the counter. Its zipper was opened, he proceeded to close it back up and cleaned up the counter.

"Beilschmidt?"

The switch flicked on as the room suddenly brightened up, gave Gilbert a jump. Arthur wondered if he had a weak nerve or something whenever he got called.

"H-Huh?" The starlight hair man quickly turned around, tossed whatever on his hand into the trash bin behind his back, away from the new presence's eyes. "Arthur, wassup man? Can't sleep?"

Gilbert's reaction was obviously off paces, but Arthur decided to shrug it away " Well, just to check if you're going to sleep soon."

Instead of saying "Did my staying up bothered you?" Gilbert went with a teasing smirk " Why, need the awesome me to sing you a lullaby to sleep?"

Arthur's brows were slightly brought together, but soon they loosened into an amused look. " Sounds good. I'd love to see how you pull that off with your voice."

Gilbert pursed lips into a boyish pout; he couldn't tell whether Arthur was mocking or genuine about it. The British crossed his arms and leaned shoulder against the wall, watched the albino's adorable face.

"Are you going to sleep on floor?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, duh." Gil retorted short, then his shoulder lifted slightly. "Don't worry, it's fine. You're still nursing your fever."

They had been through this conversation before. Gilbert insisted Arthur to stay in bed no matter what and complained how the Brit didn't know how to take care of himself, while the other claimed he did it just fine, they almost fought about it. If both parties were stubborn back then, one of them should be well aware not to be stubborn now. Yet, Arthur had another solution.

"Actually, I was meant to ask…" Arthur paused slightly, reconsidering his words. "… Do you want to sleep with me?"

The vermilion eyes widened and shot look over Arthur in confusion, sputtered. " W-What?"

The Brit studied Gilbert long before tugged a mug smirk.

"… I like the way you think but." His tone teased, although somehow he found the revoking idea wasn't so bad. He practically purred" I meant, we could share the bed. It's huge enough for two people."

To add on, he mouthed secretively "Don't worry, I won't do anything."

Gilbert stiffed slightly, his cheeks reddened, but a challenge smirk soon hid it away. "Please. What could you even possibly do?"

Arthur shrugged, his confident smile wasn't dropped, sent chill to Gilbert's spine. "But what about you? " Gil glanced away, cleared his throat. " Do you mind of sharing the bed? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, man."

"Oh, it's fine." The Briton paused, a bit of guilt slipped in his eyes. " It's better than letting you sleep on the floor. This is… your house."

That left Arthur to a question, why didn't Gil just kick him out of the house for being such a burden?

"…Alright. Let's beat the bed now." Gilbert grinned, carried the bird pillow with him.

"You really like that thing, don't you?" Arthur smiled, eyed on the yellow thing in Gilbert's arms.

"Oi! Gilbird is not "that thing"!"

"...Gilbird? You even named your pillow?" Arthur frowned, muffled a laugh.

" And what's wrong with that?" The albino huffed and landed himself on the bed. He rolled to the side to give Arthur space. " He is my friend."

The look Arthur gave Gilbert was no mistake a pitiful one, made Gil deepened his frown even more. The blond sat down on the edge of the bed, made it dipped slightly.

"You have a fondness for cutesy, huh?" He smiled.

"I'm that awesome." The albino grumbled, nuzzled his face into Gilbird.

The blond rolled his eyes and watched over, admired the sight Gilbert laid out on the bed in his tank top and short sweatpants, a part of his hips revealed slightly under the wrinkle gap.

Arthur might not realize he had been staring at the albino for minutes if the other didn't turn to him with a scowl.

" Go to sleep, Eyebrows, you're still sick!" Gilbert tugged hard on Arthur's sleeve, made the man widened eyes in surprise and slumped on the bed.

Their heads almost touched, the green tea eyes met with the crimson ones. That's when Arthur noticed how Gil's eyes weren't fully red, a part of blue shined on the albinism man's pupils.

Gilbert didn't notice how his own breath paused neither how close their faces were. The British fine facial figure likely enchanted in his view. He slowly reached his hand out, swipe away the sweaty blond bang and made Arthur flinched when he touched his forehead.

"Your fever is down already, that's good." He grinned.

Arthur stared at him before returned the smile "All thanks to you."

"You're welcome." Gilbert withdrew his hand.

"But no, really."

" Ja, ja, praise the awesome me more."

Arthur rolled his eyes, his arm tucked under his head as he looked at the albino.

"My point is, I want to repay you."

Gilbert shrugged. " It's fine as it is."

"No, I don't want to be in debt with anyone for too long."

Gil stared at Arthur's stern look, finally gave in. " I will see about that tomorrow, let us rest now."

"… What about my lullaby?" A smirk tugged on Arthur's lips.

" I thought you didn't want to be indebted."

"I didn't, this one you offered yourself."

Arthur chuckled when Gilbert responded with a long pout.

"…Fine." The albino shifted his body to the side so he can face Arthur properly " Don't blame me if you loved my awesome lullaby too much that you can't sleep." He smirked.

The British man's brows rose up and then he softly smiled." Let's hear it then."

Arthur closed his eyes, braced himself for whatever kind of songs would come up. Knowing Gilbert, a screaming rock song should be predicted.

He heard the other guy coughed and cleared his throat slightly.

Then surprisingly, there wasn't a lyric to be sung, Gilbert softly hummed the lullaby tune. Arthur did not find it familiar, he wondered if it was a German folksong as the pleasant hum putting him at ease.

Gilbert didn't remember when was the last time he sung the song. He used to hum it to put his little brother to sleep, so this would be the first time he sang for an adult like Arthur. But seeing the blond breathed peacefully in his deep sleep, he was glad.

"Guten Nacht, Arthur." He muttered and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

 **(( sorry for the long delay, I have been busy last month and I didn't particularly like how I write so eh, a lot of fixing here and there.**

 **Thank you so much for the feedbacks and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Everything is still snail pace but it's getting there I promise _(:DJL)_ ))**


	5. You're the one asked for it

"Do I really have to do this?"

Arthur complained when they arrived at the front of a French restaurant. Gilbert shot him a sly smile.

"Well, you're the one asked for it."

* * *

Earlier that morning, Arthur got woken up by the Prussian yanked the blanket out suddenly, with a biggest grin on his face.

Apparently, Gilbert had job offers from his acquaintance, and since Arthur asked to repay his kindness last night, he might better be awake now. He could have done it gentler though, Arthur grumbled as brushed his teeth.

A job, huh?

Arthur didn't think of it at first, he used to earn money on the street with guitar back in the days. It wasn't much and unsteady, but nonetheless a thrilling joy. He remembered those days, even if home was a pit, he didn't have to worry what to eat or what to pay, Allistor would pay for all his bills, directly or indirectly. He did what he wanted, one against the world as he imagined.

Then it simply came down to him that, his whole punk time, he rebelled because he was so spoiled.

Because Allistor let him do whatever he wanted, the uncaring was a spoiling poison led to his isolated life. That's why his street performance wasn't just a hobby, it saved him. People looked at him, noticed him and his effort, when he made them turned, stopped and stared, he knew his hard work with the guitar had been paid off and he is acknowledged.

Because of so, when Allistor snapped his guitar broken, Arthur was at his edge of limit.

Arthur stared at his reflection on the mirror, sighed as gave up ruling his messy hair. He'd have a decent clothes to wear for today's interview, specifically is something that's not punk, even if the job wouldn't be what he wanted.

At then, his thoughts were interrupted by a thin melody. It was faint as first, but then he slowly made out it was from a flute instrument.

Finished buttoned up the collar, Arthur followed the sound which led to the living room.

The usual coffee smell within the air, the ghostly figure of Gilbert sat by the window with the silver framed flute he cared with delicacy. His attire had changed into an open collar white shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbow, black trousers with the black boots. His eyes were closed, without the usual flaming ores, Arthur could see the long white eyelashes fluttering when the albino tilted his head, drowning in his own world.

Arthur stood by the wall, crossing his arms as didn't want to interrupt the melody, or just simply the sight was uniquely divine and breathtaking. His finger was tapping against his own sleeve, following the pace.

He missed music.

Gilbert, indeed, didn't have the vine of someone could use an instrument such as flute, but he had proved Arthur wrong. The flute's song was so tender and elegant, yet Arthur almost could taste the roughness of Gilbert's personalities in it. It gave his spine a chill in a boiling excitement, just couldn't be easily bored with the tune.

The melody sudden stopped, however, brought a grimace to the blond face but soon disappeared when the familiar voice spoken up. "Oh, you're done?"

Arthur nodded, still looking over the albino's flute." Yea, let's go. You're coming with that?"

"Life's source." Gilbert grinned and twirled his flute between the fingers skillfully before caught it back on his palm.

* * *

To the present, Arthur didn't figure out what Gilbert would do in a fancy restaurant like this. They were told to wait until the owner come, Gil assured him that the owner was his friend, well, sort of, and he wouldn't disappoint them.

Arthur sighed in impatience though, mostly because the albino didn't make it clear what jobs they were going to apply for, no matter how much Arthur asked. He started to doubt if Gilbert knew anything at all. In order to distract himself, he took a look around.

Everything here was decorated with golden details, flowers vase on the table with the aid of candles for romance. Oil paintings on the wall and the proud flag of France here and there, the smell of perfume is almost suffocating. Despite having a spot for vintage culture, Arthur found this place is too gaudy for his taste.

" _Bonjour_!" Finally, a person with thick French accent came over and welcomed them "Ah, Gilbert, _mon ami_ , you finally come and visit _moi_!"

"Well, the awesome me is pretty busy and all. Toni must have told you beforehand though." Gilbert replied with his cocky smile, to which the other didn't mind at all.

The man with long locks hair, the shade of blond was paler compared with Arthur's, who Arthur assumed was the owner of this place, was indeed, ignored Arthur's presence. The French man kept on babbling about things Gilbert and him had been missing out those times they're apart, and it started to get into Arthur's nerves.

The blond knitted his brows and cleared his throat to catch the other's attention.

"Oh, right." Gilbert blinked and turned over " This is Arthur, the guy I told you about on the phone. Arthur, this is Francis, he is the owner of this place."

"Oooohh." A fake impressed sound came from the French man, but smoothly covered with the professional tone. He offered a hand to shake." I have heard so much about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. My name is Francis Bonnefoy."

"Pleasure to meet you too, I'm Arthur Kirkland." The Brit replied calmly, shook the other's hand. " I'm glad you've considered letting us an opportunity to work here."

"Anything for _mon ami_ , really." Francis dismissed, a smile never leave his face " I'm just worrying if this place didn't suit you at all."

Bollocks.

Arthur cursed in his mind as he knew Francis had noticed his judgmental look to his restaurant. Well, c'mon, you can't deny this place is bloody pretentious.

"Well. I'm sure one of us will have to endure with that." Arthur retorted, flashed the toothiest grin. He could read a short frown on Francis's face, just like a damn frog.

Francis pulled back slightly, gave a look up and down at Arthur before saying "Though, I'm not sure if he had the frame, Gilbert." The sandy blond waved his hand pointlessly within the air to demonstrate what he meant "He looks a bit, no offence, but lacking of muscles to me."

Arthur felt very offended.

Gilbert shrugged casually " That's the point, isn't it? You wouldn't want your restaurant filled with muscular men, would you?"

A certain image had shivered Francis a bit, he sighed, gave in "Oui, I suppose that made senses." He looked at Arthur " Have you ever worked as a waiter?"

A waiter. Arthur used to be one before for his part-time job to buy the guitar, but soon quit to devote all his time for music. He nodded.

Francis grinned "Very well, come with me, I will show you the uniform."

…

Gilbert hadn't said anything about the job from the beginning until the moment, which was weird for how talkative the albino was. Now Arthur had realized why.

"Why…tHE BLOODY HELL I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?"

The blond pointed at the cloth covered his waist angrily. To be exact, that black apron is almost everything he wore, if you counted the separated collar with bow tie and sleeve cuffs at both his wrists. Everything left is, bare, skin bare. Topless and angry, Arthur couldn't possibly feel more humiliated right now or so he thought.

When Gilbert came in to see what's going on, he ended up busting out in hard laughter. The albino had to lean over the wall as hugging his own stomach, just made Arthur's face even redder. That damn Prussian knew the whole thing all along!

"Aww mon ami, but you look great in that." Francis honeyed his tongue, impressed at the sight of his new waiter. " Don't worry, I'm sure it's all worth it and you will attract a lot of ladies!"

To aid on the persuade, Francis told him how much he would pay for Arthur's shift and it made the Brit's eyes grew wide and his jaw slightly dropped.

Arthur frowned slightly and cleared his throat "… Alright, I will take this bloody job." Earned a cheer from the French man and a loud cackle from Gilbert.

Seeing Arthur glaring at him, Gilbert laughed as wiped the tear from laughing too much "Oh man, this is so hilarious! Maybe I should join you too, this costume looks so much fun to try on!" The albino patted Arthur's back, giggled.

Half wanted to tell Gil to shut up, half wanted to push him into the job, Arthur paused a while when the image of Gilbert lie on the bed last night came to his mind. It wasn't erotic back then, but now Arthur thought about it again. The pale skin was barely hidden under Gilbert's clothes, fragile and tempting. Somehow it struck Arthur the idea that he shouldn't let Gilbert wear this naked waiter's uniform.

"No. I'm not allowing you to expose your skin to the others." Arthur became quiet a bit and continued with a grunt " It's a disgusting view."

Gilbert gasped before pouted "Arthur you meanie! The awesome me is extremely handsome excuse you!"

While Arthur retorted back with something like "You're pale like paper, it's horrid." and walked out of the changing room with Gilbert , Francis was watching the two with eyebrows raised, hummed in amusement.

Anyhow, Gilbert didn't come to be a waiter, that's for sure. He fixed the hem of his shirt slightly and looked over Francis. Earned the approval nod from the boss, he stepped on the small stage, gathered all attentions of the dining guests.

Arthur was being called right away once he stepped out of the changing room, wore his business smile and taking orders from the customers. He noticed the moment everyone held their voices when Gilbert stepped on the stage, it's an unusual sight to see an albino after all.

Got the attention to himself, Gilbert flashed a handsome smirk and bowed elegantly. The crowd applauded a short round and waited until the albino placed the silver flute on his lips.

 _Enchanted._

Arthur had to stop and stare, just like when they were back home with Gilbert sat by the window, simply his breath was almost lost.

Everything went absolute silence for the melody echoed the room, the guests had all the eyes over the white hair man who starts to drown them into his lulling music, like a siren song seducing its prey.

Then the moment came, Arthur found his breath hitched when the albino's eyes flicked open. It was sharp, confident and wild, Arthur could swear those vermilion eyes were flaring through. His heart beat faster to the man's high note, still gentle yet bewitched.

Arthur's fingers curled slightly against the tray he was holding, just then he remembered his job and quickly brought it away before anyone noticed his absence. Even behind the kitchen's door, his breath was still lacking, his ears burning from embarrassment as he wasn't sure why.

Maybe he wanted to listen to Gilbert's music forever, maybe he wanted to go up there and told Gilbert to stop, or perhaps join his music…or he wanted to…

Compose.

The blond snapped his eyes and pulled the notebook from his pocket out, he bit the pen's cap out and scribbled the notes appeared in his mind like a foggy storm. He almost forgot the notebook was supposed to be used to take orders, but he wouldn't care anyway. His mind was filled with the unfamiliar music, Gilbert's song inspired him right here and now and his hand just couldn't stop writing them down.

The applaud roared in the room as Gilbert let out a relieved sigh, sweat stained the man's face but his smile was bright and satisfied. Gilbert bowed again and left the stage with his elegant posture, he could hear a lot of whispers from the chattering guest. Assumed it's a great success, Francis congratulated him and scheduled the next performance. Gilbert gave him a confidant smirk, accepted the free water bottle and retreated to the back of the restaurant where it was absent from people's eyes.

As soon as the cold air hit in when the back door opened, Gilbert knelt in a coughing fit. His throat was burning as he swallowed down the water from the bottle. The albino leaned against the wall to prop his shaking body, taking his breath, cold sweat dripping down his face and chin.

It had been a long time since he ever performed in front of a crowd, if not ever.

The Prussian sure did love attention. But when on the stage, it was frightening.

To be center of all eyes staring at you, the pressure was heavy and choking. Every movement, every breath he took and if there was mistake he made during the performance, they were being watched closely and judged.

His mind was buzzing, his unconscious mind tried to find all the mistakes he had made, the loosen notes, the clumsy gesture. And all of that were covered with the crowd's creepy laughter.

Gilbert could hear his own heart beating loud in nervous, he sighed and tried to calm himself down. He'd done well, they all liked it and he got the job, you're awesome, Gilbert. Awarded himself with a smile and took another gulp of water, Gilbert turned when the back door creaked open.

Arthur popped his head out, looked around and noticed Gilbert's figure. He tugged a gentle smile. "Ah, so you're here. Having a smoke?"

The albino pouted, gulped the bottle once more "I'm not that disgusting like you."

Arthur shrugged slightly, seeing the male still sulking over previous his words.

"Well, our shifts are ended, let's go home."

"Ah, wait, I have an idea." The albino flashed a mischievous grin, made the blond cocked his head in interest.

"What's now?"

"C'mon, let the awesome me talk with Francis first." Gilbert hummed and passed Arthur to go back inside. The Brit could only shake his head with a smile and followed the starlight hair man.

* * *

 **((Aw man I'm sorry I have been neglecting updating this, I completely forgot how you write thing omg. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!))**


	6. Glad about what?

**((I have promised to update today so here it is :'D it's 1 am here so I didn't fix much though so please forgive me for errors. I will try to check it again tomorrow.**

 **Since EngPru went a bit slow pace, I decided to push it up a "little bit" guehueheuhe anyways, Idk if I should change the rating yet or not. Probably not yet. I had a lot of fun writing this though.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!))**

* * *

Arthur woke up to a split headache. Almost like he had a hangover.

Well, he DID have a hangover.

But he couldn't register it until some minutes spent lying on the bed, groaning and fighting against the headache not to make him vomit. His eyes squeezed slightly under the morning light before those green ores slightly open, it still felt strange to wake up in this bedroom despite he had spent some nights over.

Raised an arm to block the light, Arthur found himself was covered with the blanket and topless. He turned to the side and saw the starlight head sleeping beside him peacefully with the back of his sage green shirt to Arthur's face.

Then slowly the memories flowed back to him, the embarrassing uniform he had to wear for the new job, that vivid frog face (Arthur hissed, half because of the thought half because of the head throbbing).

And then Arthur remembered about a certain albino's performance.

His lips curled into a smile.

For once, he didn't find that restaurant wasn't so bad as it fit with the flute song Gilbert played wonderfully.

Arthur recalled he had to look for the albino awhile after the work shift ended, just to find the man was chilled at the back of the restaurant, where he was certain Gilbert wouldn't go to that regular smoke spot.

Then he remembered that cheeky grin when Gilbert thought of a plan and went to find Francis that night, he was sure to follow after. The Prussia said something that his dizzied mind could barely make out.

"Just this once, alright?" Francis sighed when Gilbert whined childishly for the second time. His soft smile willed to spoil his fella but Francis still scowled to warn the man from doing anything stupid. But when the French man walked away and came back with a wine bottle, Arthur's guts already screamed their first stupid thing had been done.

That's when Arthur jolted and sat straight up with his eyes huge.

The wine bottle!

Gilbert's stupid plan was to celebrate their first jobs with goddamn alcohol!

Arthur cursed and grabbed a fistful hair on his aching head, bloody hell, why didn't he remember sooner? They were bloody wasted!

That explained so well why his head was hammering right now.

And even his clothes were gone!

"Wait… What?!" The British gasped and tugged the blanket, lifted it up.

Bare.

Another gasp, Arthur covered himself up with the blanket like a girl, his ears went reddened.

He was panicked, his mind was screaming and the hangover didn't help any bit. The memories suddenly rushed over his head, Arthur remembered he laughed along with Gilbert's foolish jokes and enjoyed the alcohol treat and then it went down dizziness real quick with some embarrassing things happened afterward that he had to force his mind to forget them. But none of them could explain why his clothes were gone.

Did they got mugged?

Did he strip out by himself or-

Just then his green eyes wandered to the albino's sleeping face.

" _**Here's The Situation, Been To Every Nation. Nobody's Ever Made Me Feel The Way That You Do~**_ _"_

Arthur's heart almost jumped out of his chest when the phone rang off. He dashed his eyes over, not his phone, but the song continued with its high volume.

"~ _ **Please Excuse Me I Don't Want To Be Rude~ But Tonight I'm Fucking You**_ _~"_

WHO THE BLOODY HELL CHOOSE THIS FUCKING SONG AS THEIR RINGTONE?! Arthur screamed in his mind.

Like, LITERALLY!

And the man in question groaned, Arthur could feel the bed creaked slightly due to his movement. The sage back shifted, Gil rubbed his heavy eyes and tried lean over to grab the phone before it sung "Oh…. You know~" for the third time.

Apparently Francis had called to make sure they were home safely.

While Gilbert was replying in his sleepy tone, unaware of the drilling stare Arthur was giving at his back. Actually, Arthur was staring the shirt Gilbert wearing.

As soon as he pressed the end call button, his ruby eyes went wide and being tugged to turn to face the British complex expression. Gilbert's brain couldn't catch up to realize how close they were, on the bed.

"… Why, are you wearing my shirt?" Arthur's voice was low, barely like a breath. His eyes bore a hole on Gilbert.

"…What?—OI!"

Uttered a surprise noise, Gilbert quickly pulled his shirt's edge to cover the bare pale legs when Arthur yanked the blanket up, left the albino out of it for a full view.

" Where. The. Fuck. Are. Your. Pants?!" Arthur's eyes widened if it could get any bigger.

" What the fuck is your problem?!" Gilbert retorted back angrily with eyebrows knitting, his face blushed in embarrassment or upset, can hardly tell apart.

The albino watched Arthur growled in frustration and threw his arms up high, then fell down to tug on the blond hair. Gilbert blinked once, and realized what was going on in the British head. Oh shit.

"Arthur…"

"What the bloody hell had happened?" Arthur muttered, lost in his thought as stared at his legs covered under the blanket. " Fuck…"

"Arthur."

He groaned, this is why he shouldn't drink in the first place, THAT was a bad idea. He tried to sort out his messy mind, he glad that Gil was a male so he wouldn't have to worry about accidental pregnancy. Arthur realized he assumed Gilbert was the bottom one, he gave a thought and agreed that's because his own hips weren't feeling anything unusual at all, he heard the first time could be quite painful. Shit, what if it was Gilbert's first time? It's hard to tell whether the albino was a virgin or not, but he would feel very bad for taking the other's virginity like this. The blond cursed, he had to take the responsibilities.

"Arthur!"

And fuck, when did he even turn gay?! Like, maybe occasionally but he thought he always liked women!

"ARTHUR!" Gilbert yelled and smacked Arthur's head with a pillow " Nothing had happened, okay!?"

"OW!—" The blond rubbed his messy hair before his eyes opened wide to the other "What…nothing happened?"

"None!" Gilbert rolled his eyes, kneeling on the bed as hands on his hips.

"B-But…" The emerald colour eyes started to wander up and down on Gilbert. His hand slowly covered half of his face as it went red, because of the fantasy of those milk white legs have spread out for him last night flashed into his mind. His throat gulped dry and he felt a shot of sensation went straight down to his groin.

His heart almost stopped when the albino pretty face leaned closer with a scowl "Oi! Earth to Arthur Kirkland!" Well, thank goodness, the Brit had the blanket covered his bottom or else it would be really awkward.

"Seriously, you have to listen to what the other is saying!" Gilbert huffed and sat back down, legs squared. "I told you there is nothing happened. Well. Not THAT thing anyways."

Arthur blinked and frowned " So something did happen!"

"Ja, right, smartass, we're wasted, remember?" Gilbert snorted " At least, you were wasted."

"…If I recalled right, you're laying beside me this morning too. Bottomless at that." Arthur scoffed with his rebuilt confidence, tried to ignore his own wandering thought again.

"Okay, first of all! I'm not bottomless!" Gilbert's cheeks glowed pink as he protested, pulled an edge of the shirt to show his brief under. " Secondly, the awesome me did not get drunk, I was the one brought you home, duh!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "As if."

"F-Fine! I got a tiny little sort of a bit of tipsy! But!" The albino tried so hard to fight back the urge to hit that British I-know-it-all face. " I didn't pull crazy shits like you did back then in the restaurant!"

Oh no, Arthur groaned as the fuzzy memories he tried to forget getting dug out of the back of his brain. That was fucking embarrassing.

Meanwhile Arthur was too embarrassed at his own past actions, Gilbert was secretly glad the man didn't notice those nonetheless stupid shits Gil had done when he was drunk as well.

"So, Francis made a fuss, we just drank a bit and yet he already picked on me!" The albino voice mixed with a bit of sulkiness "Then, after I dragged you home, you were-"

Arthur raised a hand up to stop him, his face was too red to look at the other straight in the eyes. "Alright, I get it. So I came back, stripped my clothes off and flopped on the bed like a bloody idiot?"

Gilbert nodded.

The blond closed his eyes down for a moment to take the information all in, now that he looked again, their clothes scattered everywhere on the floor. "Then why did you wear my shirt?"

"W-Well." The Prussian shifted in his spot uncomfortably, sputtered. " I-I don't exactly remember."

When received the other's questioning look, Gilbert's cheeks reddening even more and his eyes avoided to the side. "I-It's true! I was a bit tipsy too so, I think, I joined your suit and like, it was a fun game or some shit." Well, it seemed to be pretty funny even now though. "But, it was pretty cold so I must have put the clothes back on, which happened to be your shirt."

Arthur blinked, a few moments passed before he finally let out a sigh of relief he had been holding.

So there was really nothing happened.

Although he was still ashamed of his imagination but that was a huge relief. Arthur leaned backward slightly, propping his arms behind.

" I see, I'm glad."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow " Glad about what?"

"Because I wouldn't know what to do if it was your first time." It took Arthur a second before he realized the honest words slipped out of his mouth.

On the other side of the bed, Gilbert's eyes went from extremely wide to a frown as his eyebrows switched, his mouth hanged open as if trying to yell something but no voice could come out and his face slowly burned as red as his own eyes.

Arthur took it all into a realization, his hand clasped his own mouth.

"… You're **really** a virgin?"

All it took was a pillow straight into Arthur's face, hard.

The Brit groaned painfully while push the pillow away, rubbed his nose when Gilbert quickly got off the bed in anger.

"H-Hey…" Another pillow flew into his face but luckily, Arthur dodged it just in time.

"Fuck you!" The other guy growled dangerously, his hand wandered to the nightstand lamp, aimed to throw it as well.

"Woah! Wow! Relax!" Arthur gasped and defended with both arms raised up " I-I only want my shirt back! Okay? C-Calm down!"

The albino hissed like a cat, but slowly calmed down, his eyes still glaring sharply to the other. "…Fine."

Put the lamp down, his hands tumbled to unbutton the sage shirt. Arthur cleared his dry throat quietly and adverted the eyes away from the soft chest, maybe it was a bad move after all.

Gilbert pulled his arm out of the sleeve, a rustle sound caught his attention as something had fallen from the shirt's pocket. He tilted head quizzically and bended down to pick the small folded paper up.

His ruby colour eyes widened .

The Brit looked over and blinked, recognize the familiar piece of paper. "Ah."

"… Arthur, what is this?"

* * *

 **((The ringtone song Gilbert used is Tonight by Enrique Iglesias**

 **is there really nothing happened the night they drunk?**

 **well,**

 **guehuheueheuehueheu))**


End file.
